This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Tonneau cover bed rails are typically attached to sidewalls extending a length of a pickup truck box or cargo bed with two clamp bodies and a threaded fastener, which secures the clamp bodies together and applies a clamping pressure. This requires hand tools to tighten the system together. While current clamp bodies are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, an improved tonneau cover system that is easier to install and reduces risk of damage to the cargo bed sidewall would be desirable. The present teachings provide such advantages, as well as numerous others.